


High Caliber Performance

by alittlepieceofgundamwing_archivist



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Lemon, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Yaoi, by Caroline, post war-ness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 02:20:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13626525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlepieceofgundamwing_archivist/pseuds/alittlepieceofgundamwing_archivist
Summary: by Caroline--This was what they needed. At the end of a mission, hearts pounding, adrenaline coursing through their bodies, doing their dance with death, they needed a way to let it go, release their coiled, hair-trigger psyches. Heero needed control. Duo needed an outlet for release. They were a match, hardly perfect, but there was no one else who understood just what the other needed. It suited them.





	High Caliber Performance

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Dacia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [A Little Piece of Gundam Wing](https://fanlore.org/wiki/A_Little_Piece_Of_Gundam_Wing), which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after July 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [a little piece of gundam wing collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/alittlepieceofgundamwing/profile).

He slumped against the examination table, breathing still labored, blood pounding in his ears blocking out the cacophony outside. The room was too white, too sterile, and did nothing to help settle his nerves. Sally had taken one look at him, dismissed his injuries as minor and shoved him unceremoniously into this little white room, forgotten, until everyone else on his team with more serious injuries had been taken care of.  
  
He paced back and forth, a caged tiger, irritated at being trapped yet unwilling to free himself, knowing the chaos that lay in wait on the other side of the door.  
  
He was jumpy. A loud crash from somewhere outside had sent his hand straight to his gun. A brave young nurse had tried to take it from him when he arrived at the medical facility. Heero had refused. She didn't ask twice.  
  
The mission had been rough, but they'd expected it. Break up a terrorist cell, capture the ringleader, blow the compound to kingdom come. Sixty agents had been sent to accomplish it. Fifty-six had come back alive. Not bad, considering.  
  
He could still feel the thrum of excitement pulsing through his veins. High-stakes missions had always had a certain... effect on him. Adrenaline coursed through his body. He could still smell the smoke from the explosion, his ears still rang with the reverberating sound of gunfire at close range. His entire body was still taught, still on alert, his senses heightened, his nerves jumpy.  
  
So when the door to his room opened, he was surprised he hadn't shot first and asked questions later.  
  
A disheveled, grinning devil stepped through, slipping through the narrow space of the door, not opening it all the way to the madness of the outside world. He pushed the door closed behind him, leaning against it as he did, his chest heaving slightly in exertion.  
  
"Duo," he said, noting his partner's appearance, eyes raking over his lithe, muscled form, checking for injuries. There was blood on his arm, a bullet graze. Not deep but most likely painful. Some bruising. Nothing major. Good.  
  
Glassy blue-violet eyes took in his appearance, noting injuries, dismissing them also as minor. "Heero..."  
  
"Status?"  
  
A shrug, the crazed grin never leaving his partner's face. "Nothin' I can't handle. You?"  
  
"Same."  
  
Duo pushed himself off the door, moving toward his partner, stalking him with the moves of a jungle cat. Heero involuntarily stepped backward. It was a dance, though a familiar one. He backed up until he hit the wall, watching as Duo advanced upon him.  
  
When he was but inches away, so close Heero could feel the man's breath against his sweat-damp skin, Duo stopped. Heero knew the game. The next move was up to him. He let Duo stand there for a moment, the man's eyes questioning him hungrily. Heero made a low sound in the back of his throat. It was the only warning his partner received before Heero grabbed him by his torn, dirty shirt, pulling him that last little distance, wrapping one arm around the hard, wiry body. Check and mate, though the game never really ended.  
  
This was what they needed. At the end of a mission, hearts pounding, adrenaline coursing through their bodies, doing their dance with death, they needed a way to let it go, release their coiled, hair-trigger psyches. Heero needed control. Duo needed an outlet for release. They were a match, hardly perfect, but there was no one else who understood just what the other needed. It suited them.  
  
One grubby hand reached up to take hold of Heero's shoulder. "Why Agent Yuy, is that a gun in your pants, or are you just happy to see me?" he all but purred, rubbing himself sinfully against the hard bulge in Heero's pants.  
  
Heero grunted. "Do you ever get tired of asking me that?"  
  
Duo just grinned and shook his head. "I'm forever hopeful that someday I might get lucky."  
  
Heero raised an eyebrow, slipping his hand between their bodies to pull his gun from his waistband. He raised it, letting Duo get a good look before clicking off the safety.  
  
Duo's eyes widened, his gaze taking in the sight of Heero's weapon, standard issue with heavy modifications, the only thing the man loved more than his computer. It was a thing of beauty; sleek, black and very deadly in the Heero's hands. Duo had an obsession with the gun, and Heero knew this. Duo would watch him clean it sometimes, his eyes never leaving Heero's hands as he stroked the barrel, polishing it until it shone like black death. Watching Heero with his gun made Duo horny, and Heero exploited this obsession every chance he got.  
  
He placed the tip of the barrel against his partner's cheek. Duo leaned in, eyes closed, inhaling the heady scent of warm gunpowder, his mouth coming open with a soft gasp. He turned his face to rub his cheek along the cylinder, grinding into Heero in slow, almost painful circles.  
  
Heero made a sound, low in the back of his throat, almost like a growl as he watched his partner move against his weapon. His own need kicked in and he spun his partner around, pressing him against his chest. One arm held Duo by the waist, the other held the gun where he could see it, but out of his reach.  
  
"Sometimes I don't know what you want more, me or my gun," Heero whispered into Duo's ear, his voice hoarse and heavy with need.  
  
"Both," Duo rasped, almost too soft for Heero to hear.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"I want you both," he said again, wriggling in Heero's grasp, causing the other man to gasp loudly.  
  
"Little tease. Maybe I should just put my gun away." He moved as if to do it.  
  
"No! Please!" Duo went still in his arms, his whole body now trembling.  
  
"Please what?"  
  
"Leave it out." He heard Duo swallow. "Whatever you want, I'll do it. Just leave it out."  
  
"Whatever I want, hmm?" Heero brought the gun up, pressing the length of it against Duo's chest, letting it dig into his flesh through the ripped and dirty shirt. He slid it slowly down his torso, over the firm stomach, quivering slightly with breathless anticipation, down to press the weapon against his partner's groin.  
  
Duo was already hard. He'd probably been that way since the firefight. Violence tended to excite him. Heero understood. The rush, the power... it affected him the same way.  
  
He rubbed the length of the gun up and down the bulge in Duo's pants. Duo let out a small whine, throwing his head back against Heero's shoulder, eyes closed, mouth open, panting as he pressed forward against the weapon.  
  
"Heero..." Duo's voice was breathless and needy. Heero dug the gun into the other man's groin, blood pounding in his ears as he heard Duo cry out, half in pain, the rest in pleasure.  
  
"I am going to fuck you, Duo," he said, his own voice steady and rough in Duo's ear. "I'm going to bend that tight little ass of yours over that table and fuck you until you can't stand up." Duo whimpered in his arms. "Do you want to feel this..." He pressed the gun harder against Duo's cock. "...against your skin while I take you?"  
  
"Y-yes... God!" Duo's knees threatened to give out on him. Heero tightened his grip.  
  
"Then these..." He tugged on Duo's pants with his other hand. "...have to go." He released his partner, smirking a little as Duo almost went to his knees. "Lock the door. Then strip." He raised the gun, pointing it at Duo as if to make his point.  
  
Duo grinned, his crooked smile making him look more like a demon than human. Heero knew that smile well.  
  
Duo crossed the room quickly, locking the door before turning to lean against it. One hand absently rubbed the bulge in his pants as his other slid under his shirt, pushing it up, taking a moment to tease one of his own nipples. Heero licked his lips, his mouth aching to taste his partner's flesh, but he stood his ground. He was in control. The gun in his hand only emphasized his power.  
  
"Faster, Duo. We don't have much time," he said, pointing his gun in Duo's direction.  
  
Duo merely grinned again, his eyes never wavering from the gun. He gripped his shirt with both hands, pulling it off in one swift movement. Heero could hear the slight gasp of pain that fell from Duo's lips when he peeled the shirt off his wound, causing it to bleed a little. Heero liked that, too.  
  
As Duo fumbled with the buckle to his belt, little drops of blood running down his arm, Heero stripped his own shirt off, noting the way his muscles were starting to stiffen up. He'd have to take care of that later. Maybe he could talk Duo into helping after they'd both been patched up. The thought of Duo's hands working his muscles out of their stiffness made him shudder. He growled softly. This was taking too damn long.  
  
Duo kicked his pants and briefs off as Heero hurriedly unzipped himself, leaving his fly hanging open. For what he wanted, he didn't need to strip down.  
  
"Come here," he ordered Duo, meeting him in the middle of the room. He grasped his partner around the waist, turning him, pushing the half-undone braid away from Duo's neck.  
  
Duo smelled of sweat and gunpowder. It was heady, intoxicating. He supposed his own scent had the same effect on Duo. Musky, male. Heero buried his face in the crook of Duo's neck, sucking on salty flesh as he slid the gun over his partner's chest.  
  
Duo sucked in a breath, shivering from either the cool metal of the gun or Heero's mouth on his neck. Heero made sure Duo saw that the safety was still off. It excited him, playing with death. It excited them both. Living on the edge, if only to remind themselves they were still alive.  
  
Heero rubbed the tip of the barrel over one pebble hard nipple. Duo gasped and bucked in his arms. Heero bit down lightly on his injured shoulder, the copper scent of blood in his nostrils. He clutched his partner to him, grinding his own partially clothed erection into the back of Duo's ass, moaning softly.  
  
"F-fuck! Heero!" Duo gasped, one hand clutching at Heero's forearm, the other snaking behind him to pull Heero's hip closer.  
  
"In a minute," Heero replied, sliding the gun down along Duo's sternum to circle the navel.  
  
"Nngh!" Heero could tell rational thought had left his partner's mind. Good. That made things easier.  
  
He let the gun slide over Duo's skin, down the abdomen, causing Duo to gasp and squirm deliciously in his arms when he found his ticklish spot. He made a circle over one hip before giving in to Duo's silent demands and pressed the cool metal against the length of him.  
  
Duo jerked violently at the touch. Heero clamped his arms tightly around him, his hand gripping the gun so that Duo did not accidentally knock it away. "Hold still," he ordered, nearly lifting Duo off his feet in an effort to keep him from moving.  
  
"Heero! Please!"  
  
Heero could feel the tension in his partner's body. His muscles were taught and his back was bowed against Heero's chest. Heero squeezed his arms around him, hearing Duo whimper softly. He palmed the gun against Duo's bare, hard cock, rubbing the barrel against his shaft. Duo cried out, his fingernails clawing at Heero's arms wrapped around him. Heero hissed, feeling his partner draw blood. What was one more battle wound?  
  
He moved, his own control close to breaking. He pushed Duo to the examination table, shoving him against it until his partner was bent over. Duo caught himself on his arms, bracing himself against the table and spreading his legs for balance.  
  
Heero turned away for only a moment, frantically searching the drawers and cupboard for something to use. They didn't always bother, but he knew, with his pulse racing and the incredible urge to be inside Duo *now*, he would most likely hurt his partner, and after this last mission, they didn't need another agent out of commission.  
  
He found a tube of petroleum jelly in a drawer, tucked away in the back. He grabbed it, flicking off the cap as he returned to Duo, still bent over, ready and waiting. Heero shoved his pants and briefs down over his hips with one hand, the other holding both the tube and his gun. Quickly, he slathered some of the jelly in his free hand. Reaching down, he slicked his cock, hissing softly as he touched himself. He took a moment to relieve the urgent pressure, fisting his cock up and down. But it wasn't how he wanted it to end and with reluctance, he let go, wiping his slick hand down the crevice of Duo's ass.  
  
Duo gasped, pressing himself back against Heero's hand. His hair had mostly come undone, falling over his back and shoulders in a tangled mass. Heero swept it aside, leaning over Duo's back to place his mouth on his partner's shoulder. He bit down, not hard enough to break the skin, but enough to leave a mark. Duo liked being marked. Heero indulged him.  
  
He slid one slick finger into Duo's body, followed shortly by a second. Duo was as tight as a vise, his body still tense from the mission. Heero thrust his fingers in and out, just enough to get his partner loose enough to take him. There was no time for gentleness, nor was it wanted. Control and release, that was all that mattered now.  
  
Duo shook his head impatiently, squeezing around Heero's fingers. He made a pitiful whining sound, indicating he was ready enough. Heero withdrew his fingers, positioned himself and surged inside, swift and deep, gasping aloud as he felt Duo's body clench around him.  
  
Duo flung his head back and howled. His body trembled, trapped between Heero and the table. Heero wasted no time, gaving his partner no time to adjust. He withdrew immediately, pulling completely out of Duo's body before slamming back home. He felt Duo's feet shift, spreading his legs even further apart, raising his ass to meet Heero's thrusts.  
  
Duo was so incredibly tight. Heero gripped his hips, pressing the gun hard against Duo's flesh with one hand. Duo fell forward slightly, resting on his arms, gripping the far side of the examination table as Heero took him. In and out, thrust and withdrawal, Heero let his eyes roll to the back of his head. Duo's body never ceased to please him. Hot, tight, accommodating... just what he needed.  
  
Pleasure coursed through him, riding the waves of adrenaline left over from the mission. He pulled Duo's hips against his own forcefully, needing this small bit of control over his partner.  
  
Duo pushed himself back up, causing Heero to open his eyes at the slight change of angle. Duo had thrown his head back, tendrils of hair spilling over his shoulders, tickling Heero's lower stomach as he moved inside his partner. Duo shuddered, a full-body tremble. Heero grunted, biting his lower lip and pressing the gun even harder against Duo's hip. There'd be bruises; just another mark for Duo to wear.  
  
Duo let his head flop forward again. "F-fuck!" His voice was harsh and guttural.  
  
Heero slammed home, three times in quick succession, lifting Duo to his toes. "I am," he ground out, sliding back in, rolling his hips twice, almost teasing, before resuming his pace.  
  
Beneath him Duo moaned. He lifted one hand off the table, placing it over the hand holding the gun against his hip. "More!" he cried out. "God, please more!"  
  
Heero knew what Duo wanted. His free hand slid over Duo's hip to brace his stomach. The hand holding the gun slid further down. Duo nearly lost his footing as his knees buckled when the unyielding metal slid over his cock. Heero thrusts became short, choppy jabs as he moved the gun up and down the length of his partner's dick. Duo's body shook, his inner muscles fluttering spastically. Heero bit his lip again, reining in his control. His body screamed for release, but denying himself made it that much sweeter.  
  
Duo stopped breathing. His body went taught, unyielding in Heero's embrace. Heero knew the signs. He thrust forward, hard and deep, surging across Duo's spot. His partner let out a small cry as his body shuddered violently, clamping down on Heero's cock as his back arched and he came with Heero's gun still pressed against his dick.  
  
Heero's own legs threatened to buckle under the strain of Duo's release. His partner became dead weight in his arms as his body bucked and trembled. For a moment, he couldn't move, Duo's body holding him trapped inside. He gritted his teeth, waiting for Duo to ride it out, prolonging his own release just a little bit longer.  
  
When he finally felt Duo go limp against him, heard his partner's ragged breathing coming in gasps and pants, Heero dropped the gun onto the examination table and, holding Duo around the waist, pulled the American nearly upright, cradling him against his chest. He resumed his thrusting, burying his face into his partner's sweat-damp hair. Duo's body was still riding the aftershocks, his ass spasming torturously around Heero's cock.  
  
"Come on, baby." Heero barely heard Duo's soft whisper over the blood pounding in his ears. He grunted in reply, slapping his hips against his partner's. He was almost there, the pinnacle just out of reach...  
  
Duo clamped down on him again, the tight heat pushing Heero over the edge. He tightened his grip around Duo's waist, sliding his hands through the sticky seed on his belly. He thrust hard once inside him, body shaking as he released himself deep inside his partner's body. His nerves felt electric, every inch of skin pressed against and inside Duo alive with white heat. He jerked his hips up and up, lifting Duo off his feet, gasping loudly as he spilled himself over and over into his partner. They hung there for a moment, frozen in their passion, before Heero released the breath he'd been holding, falling forward as his strength gave out.  
  
Duo caught them on the examination table. Heero leaned heavily over his back, too weak, for the moment, to do anything but try and control his heart. Duo held him upright, reaching behind him to splay his palm over Heero's lower back. They were still joined, each of them gasping softly at every tremor, every twitch as they rode the aftershocks until Heero found the strength to push himself off Duo's back.  
  
They came apart with a sticky pop, both of them moaning as they separated. Duo slumped over the examination table as Heero stood on shaky legs. Noticing his partner's distress, he slid his arms around Duo's waist, lifting him up onto the table.  
  
Duo wrinkled his nose as he lay back, pulling Heero's gun out from underneath him. "Ugh. It's sticky."  
  
"And whose fault is that?" Heero asked as he turned away, hitching up his pants, to look for something to clean up with.  
  
He could picture Duo grinning behind him. "Yours. I was merely an innocent bystander."  
  
Heero found some wet wipes stashed in a drawer. He quickly cleaned himself, retrieving his shirt and straightening his clothes, before turning back to Duo.  
  
"You're the one who came looking for me, you know," he replied, wiping off the sticky mess on Duo's chest. Blood from Duo's reopened wound on his arm had mixed with semen, forming a congealed mess. Heero cleaned it up as best he could with the wipes. Duo would have to take care of the rest later.  
  
Tossing the dirty wipes into the trash, Heero bent to take a better look at Duo's arm. "You'll need stitches."  
  
Duo shrugged, sitting up and twisting so his legs dangled off the table, still clutching Heero's gun. "Wouldn't be the first time."  
  
"You should have it looked at soon or else it'll leave a scar."  
  
Duo smirked at him. "Again, wouldn't be the first time." He hopped off the table and bent over, hissing slightly as he reached for his clothes. Heero smoothed his own clothes and retrieved his gun, grimacing slightly at the mess on the barrel.  
  
"Want me to clean that off for you?" Duo asked, mischief in his voice. Without a word, Heero handed it over.  
  
Duo clicked on the safety. The time for dangerous play was over. Grinning wickedly at his partner, he inserted the barrel into his mouth, sucking loudly, pulling it out, clean as a whistle, in one smooth, long stroke.  
  
Heero swallowed hard.  
  
Duo grinned again and passed the gun to Heero, smacking his lips. "Mmm, tasty."  
  
Heero said nothing. He slid the gun into his waistband, handing Duo the rest of his clothes before he changed his mind and threw Duo over the table again.  
  
Duo dressed quickly, ignoring the tangled mess of his hair for now. Heero unlocked the door and opened it, startling the red-faced nurse standing just outside.  
  
"Yes?" he barked, glaring at the woman.  
  
"D-Dr. Po is ready for Agent Maxwell. I... I couldn't find him so she said to try with you," she stammered, taking a step back.  
  
Heero grunted. "He'll be there in a moment."  
  
The nurse mumbled a reply and hurried away, her face now a brilliant crimson.  
  
Behind him, Duo laughed. Heero felt his partner's hand slide along his shoulder. "We'll be the talk of the staff for days."  
  
Heero reached up, clasping Duo's hand, bringing it around so that Duo's arm was wrapped around him. "Thanks."  
  
Duo leaned against his back, squeezing him just a little. "I needed it, too." They stood like that for just a moment longer before Heero dropped his hand and Duo stepped away. "Feel better?"  
  
Heero nodded. "I'll be home before you. Do you want me to fix dinner?"  
  
Duo smiled. "That would be nice." He stepped out of the door, taking a moment to look behind him before hurrying down the hall.  
  
Heero stepped back into the exam room. The table was still a mess, but it would give the nurses something to gossip about later. He could clean his own cuts and bruises and discharge himself. Mission reports could wait until morning. He was feeling more himself now and was eager to get home.  
  
If he played his cards right with dinner, maybe he could get Duo to show him his collection of handcuffs.  
  
end


End file.
